Sakura Mochi
by Lean Aviliansa
Summary: Tak pernah terfikirkan Furihata Kouki akan mendapatkan banyak hal saat hujan mengguyur Kota Tokyo. Dibuat untuk memeriahkan even bulanan #MonthlyFFA #RaiNov


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaku Tadatoshi**

 **Fanfic ini dibuat untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Furihata Kouki dan untuk mengikuti event bulanan Fanfiction Addict dengan tema Hujan.**

 **Tagar : #MonthlyFFA #Rainov**

\--

"Berdiri! Beri salam!"

Aba-aba dari ketua kelas serentak diikuti oleh seisi kelas dengan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada guru mereka. Siswa siswa Seirin tersebut mulai sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk meninggalkan sekolah setelah guru mereka meninggalkan kelas. Kelas sederhana itu kini ramai akan perbincangan para siswa,

"Ne, ne. Apa kalian ingin mencoba cafe baru di dekat stasiun?"

"Akhirnya pulang juga, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan kantukku."

"Hei, ayo pulang!"

Berbagai kalimat random yang diucapkan oleh teman-temannya tidak cukup untuk mencuri perhatian Furihata Kouki yang kini masih terduduk di bangkunya sambil memandang air hujan di balik jendela. Dia merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan kelas menuju jalanan becek di luar sana. Furihata bukannya tidak menyukai hujan, hanya saja,

'Sial! Kenapa aku harus lupa membawa payung?!'

Meratapi kecerobohannya, dia menyesal tidak mendengarkan kata-kata kakaknya yang mengakatakan bahwa hari ini akan turun hujan dan sebaiknya dia membawa payung. Furihata hanya melihat sekilas langit yang cerah dan menjawab kalau tidak akan turun hujan hari ini. Seharusnya dia tidak mengabaikan perkataan kakaknya.

Menyadari bahwa hanya dia satu-satunya yang tertinggal di kelas, Furihata segera mengemasi barangnya lalu berjalan gontai menuju rak sepatu. Sedikit berharap dia menemukan payung yang tersisa di tempat payung, tapi yang dia dapatkan hanya sebuah payung yang kini tinggal gagangnya saja.

"Astaga, siapa orang yang meninggalkan barang rusak di sini?"

Furihata menghela nafas panjang dan memutuskan untuk menunggu hujan reda baru dia akan pulang. Selagi menunggu hujan reda, Furihata sudah kembali termakan lamunanya sendiri. Dia teringat pernah ada yang mengatakan padanya, bahwa sekolah akan terasa menakutkan setelah semua siswa pergi meninggalkan gedung sekolah, apalagi di tambah guyuran hujan akan memancing arwah-arwah yang bersembunyi di setiap sudut sekolah untuk keluar.

Dengan cepat Furihata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tenanglah, Kouki. Itu pasti hanya bualan, tidak ada yang namanya hantu."

Furihata berusaha menenangkan hatinya walau kedua kakinya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Belum sembuh dari rasa takutnya, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang.

"HUWAAAA!"

"Oi! Furi! Ini aku, Kiyoshi."

"K-Kiyoshi-senpai.." Furihata kini bernafas lega karena masih ada orang di sekolah selain dirinya.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu, kenapa kau belum pulang?" Tanya pemain Center team basket Seirin.

"Aku lupa membawa payung, senpai."

"Hahaha, kau ceroboh sekali Furihata."

Kemudian keduanya mengabiskan waktu dengan memperbincangkan hal-hal ringan. Tak lama rombongan Hyuga datang menghampiri mereka,

"Oh, kalian ada di sini rupanya." Ucap Hyuga yang dibelakangnya sudah ada,

"Yo! Riko, Izuki, Tsucida, Koga." Sapa Kiyoshi dengan senyum cerahnya.

*Bletak!*

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, bodoh!" Hyuga yang tidak terima karena merasa dilupakan langsung memukul kepala Kiyoshi.

"Ittai yo, Hyuga. Gomen gomen."

Di tengah perdebatan kapten dan ace tersebut, Riko berjalan menghampiri Furihata.

"Furihata-kun, sayang sekali ya kau lupa membawa payung." kalimat Riko hanya dibalas cengiran satir oleh Furihata. "Ini, pakailah payung Hyuga, dia bisa pulang bersama Izuki." Protes Hyuga dan Izuki tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Riko.

"Arigatou, Kantoku. Tapi apa ini tidak masalah?"

"Tenang saja, Furi. Hyuga dan Izuki kan sahabat bagai kepompong, jadi sekedar berbagi payung saja bukan masalah untuk mereka." Jawab Koga asal-asalan.

"Furi, aku yakin kau kedinginan jadi pakailah." Tsucida memberikan sebuah sweater untuk Furihata.

"Eh? Ini milik siapa, senpai?"

"Tentu saja itu milikmu, Aho." jawaban Hyuga tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Furihata." Ucapan Izuki menyadarkan Furihata kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"A-arigatou, senpai."

Keenam senior itu tersenyum lalu berpamitan pulang terlebih dahulu. Setelah melambaikan tangan kepada seniornya, Furihata segera memakai sweater barunya dan melangkah meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

Hangat. Tidak hanya tubuhnya, tapi dia merasakan hangat di dalam hatinya setelah mendapatkan hadiah dari seniornya. Furihata menyusuri jalanan penuh air dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya. Langkah kaki Furihata terhenti setelah melihat kedua temannya berdiri di depan sebuah cafe.

"Kawahara, Fukuda. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Yo, Furi! Akhirnya kau datang juga." Jawab Kawahara mengabaikan pertanyaan si surai tanah.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Furi!" Fukuda menghampiri Furihata untuk memakaikan topi berwarna hitam diikuti Kawahara yang menyampirkan syal berwarna merah di leher Furihata.

"Kalian... Terima kasih." Kedua pemain kelas satu itu hanya menjawab dengan cengiran lalu pergi meninggalkan Chihuahua itu sendirian.

Furihata kembali berjalan dengan langkah tidak terlalu cepat. Dia tidak menyangka kedua temannya memberikan hadiah ulang tahun juga untuknya. Beruntung hujannya sudah agak reda dan tinggal rintik-rintik hujan yang masih jatuh membasahi bumi. Niatan untuk bergegas pulang harus Furihata urungkan setelah melihat Kagami berjongkok di dekat papan kedai ramen.

"Kagami, kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-ah, Furi. Aku baik-baik saja," Kagami segera berdiri setelah memastikan keadaan sudah aman, "dasar anjing menakutkan."

"Kau.. Habis dikejar anjing?"

"B-begitulah." Sebenarnya Kagami tidak dikejar anjing, tapi dia tidak ingin terlihat culun jika dia jujur bahwa dia hanya takut dengan anjing puddle yang melintas di depannya.

"Oh, iya. Ini untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun, Furihata. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Terima kasih, Kagami." Furihata melihat kotak merah yang sudah ada di tangannya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam, nalurinya mengatakan kalau dia tidak boleh sembarangan membawanya.

"Furihata-kun."

"HUWAA!" Hampir saja dia melemlar kotak di tangan akibat terkejut. "Ku-Kuroko, ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin meberi ini, selamat ulang tahun, Furihata-kun." Kuroko memberikan sebuah buku novel kepada Furihata.

"Wah, ini novel yang aku inginkan. Terima kasih banyak, Kuro-" Furihata tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena teman birunya sudah hilang dari hadapannya. Furihata heran kenapa teman-temannya sangatlah unik.

"Oh, iya. Aku harus membeli pesanan nii-san." Furihata bergegas memasuki minimarket terdekat.

Saat dia mencari barang titipan kakaknya, dia mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Segera dia tolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Kise dan Kasamatsu Yukio.

"Furihatacchi, aku dengar hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu ya?"

"Eh, iya, kau benar." Furihata merasa gugup berbicara dengan Kise.

"Wah, pas sekali. Kebetulan sekali, selamat ulang tahun, Furihatacchi." Ucap Kise sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Furihata.

"Arigatou, Kise-kun." Furihata tidak menyangka bahkan anggota Kiseki no Sedai juga memberikan hadiah untuknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu adalah majalah baru yang meliputku, jadi kau bisa memandangi wajah gantengku setiap saat, Furihatacchi."

"eh?" Furihata hanya bisa cengo mendengar kata-kata Kise.

"Oi! Kise! Kau seharusnya memberikan hadiah yang pantas untuknya. Bukan malah memberikan foto pengusir tikus seperti itu."

"KASAMATSU-SENPAI, HIDOII!" Seperti biasa, Kise mulai merengek layaknya anak kecil.

"Berisik!" satu bogeman diterima Kise dari senpai kesayangannya. "Maafkan tingkah bodohnya, Furihata-kun. Kalau begitu kami duluan, selamat ulang tahun." Kasamatsu segera menyeret model narsis itu keluar dari toko.

Baru kali ini, Furihata merasa sangat lelah sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke rumahnya. Sudah membawa banyak barang, hadiah dari teman-temannya, ditambah menyaksikan tingkah konyol Kise Ryouta. Beruntung hujan kala itu sudah reda, Furihata memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Keluar dari toko, Furihata melihat gerobak yang tidak asing lagi di matanya. Benar saja, di atas gerobak itu terlihat midorima yang duduk sambil meminum sari kacang merah dan tak lupa Takao yang kekelahan di kursi kemudi.

"Konnichiwa." Sapa Furihata saat mendekati mereka berdua.

"Osu, Furihata. Habis belanja?"

"Iya, Takao." Furihata merasa percakapan mereka seperti percakapan ibu-ibu komplek.

"Oh iya, selamat ulang tahun, Furihata. Spesial servis, kau bisa menumpang gerobakku." Tawar Takao dengan gembira.

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot, Takao. Terima kasih untuk ucapannya." Takao membalas dengan cengiran lebar.

"Furihata Kouki. Ini, lucky itemmu untuk hari ini." Midorima menyerahkan miniatur Chihuahua pada Furihata. "Bukan berarti aku ingin memberimu hadiah." ketsunderan Midorima langsung mendapat cibiran dari Takao.

"Ahaha, arigatou Midorima."

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Furihata." Takao mengayuh gerobak meninggalkan Furihata yang masih terpukau dengan ketsunderan Midorima.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi dia akan sampai di rumahnya. Furihata ingin segera meletakkan hadiah-hadiah yang dia dapatkan. Baru kali ini dia mendapatkan hadiah dari orang-orang yang tidak terduga. Dengan menyenandungkan sebuah lagu, Furihata kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Ah, Furihata-kun." Furihata terkejut dengan suara perempuan yang memanggilnya. Sebenarnya dia agak ragu, mana mungkin ada perempuan yang repot-repot memanggilnya. Tapi setelah dia menengok ke arah sumber suara, ternyata memang benar ada perempuan yang menyebut namanya.

"Etto.. Momoi-san, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Kuroko-kun bilang, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu ya? Wah, selamat ulang tahun, Furihata-kun." Momoi langsung memeluk Furihata tanpa menyadari kalau yang dia peluk sudah menjadi batu saking terkejutnya.

"Oi, Satsuki. Sebaiknya kau segera melepaskan Chihuahua itu, sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri." Momoi akhirnya melepas pelukan setelah diperingatkan oleh Aomine.

"Ah, gomen Furihata-kun." Momoi sibuk mecari-cari sesuatu, setwlah melihat aoa yang dibawa okeh Aomine, Momoi segera merebutnya dan menyerahkan pada Furihata.

"Ini hadiah dariku. Jaa, ne, Furihata-kun." Momoi menyeret Aomine yang protes karna coklat miliknya dirampas oleh Momoi.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" tangan bebas Furihata mencubit kecil pipinya. "Aw! Sakitnya beneran, berarti aku tidak bermimpi."

Furihata tidak menyangka bisa dipeluk dan diberi coklat oleh perempuan, terlebih perempuan itu adalah Momoi Satsuki yang terkenal cantiknya. Ah, mimpi apa dia. Furihata bertekat tidak akan mandi agar bekas pelukan Momoi tidak hilang.

Sampai di rumah, dia sudah disambut oleh kakaknya.

"Kau lama sekali, Kouki."

"Maaf, nii-san, ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Ah, iya, ini pesananmu." Furihata segera menyerahkan titipan kakaknya.

"Terima kasih. Kou, kau mendapat paket tadi, aku letakkan di sofa sana. Aku juga menyiapkan sakura mochi untukmu, makanlah" Naoki kemudian pergi meninggalkan adiknya menuju kamar.

Furihata segera menghampiri kotak berwarna coklat yang ada di sofa ruang tamu mereka. Setelah meletakkan bawaannya, dia membuka kotak tersebut. Setelah dibuka, dia terkejut melihat maiubo dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit, boneka chihuahua, dan sebuah gunting merah.

"GUNTING?!"

Masih tidak percaya dengan aoa yangdia dapat, Furihata menemukan sebuah kertas kecil dibalik tumpukan maiubo. Furihata membuka kertas tersebut dan dia menemukan tulisan berbunyi,

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, FURIHATA KOUKI.

-Akashi Seijuuro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuya"

Beberapa detik kemudian Furihata tertawa lepas sambil masih menggenggam kartu ucapan itu. Dia tidak menyangka, sangat-sangat tidak menyangka dia akan mendapatkan hadiah dari orang-orang yang tidak pernah dia sangka selama ini.

"Ah, ini adalah hari ulang tahun paling spesial dalam hidupku." Furihata menikmati kebahagiaan yang dia dapat hari ini sambil menikmati Sakura Mochi kesukaannya

-END-

 **A/N : Selamat ulang tahun, My cinnamon roll! *peluk Furihata, gak dilepasin sampai tahun depan***


End file.
